The Fire Queen of the Dead
by Kigofan44
Summary: When the mummy rises because Kim Possible hold the curse necklace. The mummy will use other people to suck their life energy in order to become more human likely. She is Shego, the daughter of Ra. Shego wanted Kim to be her wife and wanted to take her to other world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my second Kigo fanfiction. Please enjoy my story.**

**The Fire Queen of The Dead**

Chapter 1- In Egypt Time

In during the classroom, where Mr. Barkin were speaking about how great the history in the Egypt but the students were groaned so loud because they did not want to hear from Mr. Barkin's lecture. Some of the students were almost fell asleep. Ron Stoppable took out his white out paste and black marker. He painted white out on his both eyelids and draw big black circle in the middle of white out on eyelids. So he would take nap and he hoped that Mr. Barkin would see through his foolproof.

Kim looked at Ron and noticed he drooled a little. Kim sighed and turned to the window and staring at the large tree in the school yard. Kim heard the beeping in her Kimmunicator. She quick to get her bag out of under seat. She took it out of her bag and she used her big grin. Kim pressed the button and the screen went on. On the screen, Wade drink his soda while he was typing his computer.

Wade smiled, "Hey Kim! Well, are you still in class? Got the lecture by Mr. Barkin?" He teased her.

Kim frowned, " Ugh, don't remind me that. So what's the sitch?"

Wade typed his computer fast as he can and he said, "Well, we got a hit from Egyptian guard that need your help. It's seem that Dr. Drakken broke in in one of the three Egypt pyramid s and it was in the middle."

Kim confused, "Why Drakken want to break in Egypt pyramid for?"

Wade shrugged, "I don't know. So, you need a ride for it?"

She grinned like crazy, "Yes please!"

He smiled, "Ok! I will arrange ride for you so it will be here in five minutes."

Kim noticed something wrong. She turned around and saw standing by her desk. He looks not very happy with Kim.

Mr. Barkin sneered, "Possible! You did not pay attention to my lecture. So you will have detention, Possible!"

The school rang, Kim possible grabbed Ron Stoppable out of the classroom quickly.

-Two Hours Later-

In the plane, the pilot said , "Possible, I want to thank you for saving my son for getting him out of the cave maze."

Kim Possible grinned, "No big. I'm glad that I help."

The pilot grinned, "Ok! It's time for you jump out of the plane."

Kim and Ron grabbed their own parachute backpack. They went jump out of the plane. Kim heard Ron's scream while he was falling because he hate to jump out of the plane so much. She shook her head and rolled her eye. Kim yelled, "Ron! You got pull the string until I say now, ok?!"

Ron heard one word is "Now." He pulled his string fast as he can. The parachute came out of his backpack. It's push him up higher faster and it going down little slower. Kim looked up Ron with his parachute in the higher sky. Kim shook her head again.

Kim grumbled, "I wish Ron should listen to my words whole but not one word." She pulled her string and the parachute came out quickly. Ron and Kim flow down into the Egypt desert by the three pyramids by their parachutes. They arrived now and they took their parachute backpacks off but Ron got tangled with his parachute. Rufus came out of his mission pants, he bite the parachute strings off for Ron.

Ron smiled, "Whoo! I shall never do that to jump out of the plane ever again. Sooooo...What's Drakken up to?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know but we will find out. But hey, look at Egyptain guard coming toward to us."

The guard have dark skin and nice trim beard. He wore his dark red tarboosh and his white guard uniform. He had long dark boot. He bowed to them shortly. He said, "Hello, my name is Ammon Memphis and I'm the Egyptain guard and I will shall lead to the heart of the middle of three pyramids."

Ron confused and he pointed out, "Heart? Why pyramid do have heart? But pyramid do not have heart right?"

Ammon the guard stare at him like he thinks that Ron have no brain. Kim smacked her hand to her face.

Kim said, "Ron! Not real heart. The heart of the pyramid means it was in the center of the pyramid inside. Do you get it?"

Ron dumbfounded, "Ohhh...I see. I feel like I'm stupid." Rufus came out of his pocket again and ran to his shoulder. He chattered and patted his shoulder.

She arched her eyebrow and said, "Ron, you are not stupid but you need to know more knowledge in the World History class."

The guard said, "Are you guys ready?" While he arched his eyebrow.

They looked at each other and look back to the guard and they nodded as agreed. They went inside the middle of the three pyramids.

-Meanwhile in the center of the pyramids-

Dr. Drakken and his ten henchmen arrived in the center of inside the second pyramid. Dr. Drakken grinned hard because he saw something that would looking for. There are many Anubis statues on the each two walls. There are one statue that hold the green diamond jewelry necklace. There are gold coffin in the middle.

One of the henchmen said, "Sir?...I'm not sure about to take that necklace for? Did you know that we will get curse from taking the jewelry?"

Dr. Drakken frowned, "Bah! I don't believe in curse! Now, I will shall take the green diamond for my machine in my liar." He walked around the coffin and toward to the statue that's where its hold the green diamond. He put his hand in the air and about to reach to the jewelry. He almost reach it but he heard something.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH IT! YOU SHALL WAKE THE FIRE QUEEN OF THE DEAD! ITS A CURSE!"

Dr. Drakken turned around quickly to see who halted him to not touch the jewelry. He growled because he saw the guard put his hand the air because he looks fear so badly. He saw somebody behind the guard. Dr. Drakken growled, "KIM POSSIBLE AND...and...uh..the buffoon?" He forgot Kim Possible's sidekick name.

Ron threw his hands in the air and he complained, "Oh come on! It's Ron Stoppable! R-O-N Stoppable! How hard is that?!"

Kim scolded Ron, "Ron! Go stop Dr. Drakken! And I will handle the henchman! GO!" Ron nodded and he sprint toward to Drakken. Kim started to fight with all henchman. The guard stood frozen and couldn't do anything because he was in super fear.

Kim Possible almost finished fighting with henchmen. Ron managed to stop Drakken to not touch the jewelry.

Ron and Drakken started to have slap fight but Ron started to tackled him hard. They bumped to the statue and the statue wobbled hard. The green diamond necklace practically flew out of the statue's hand. They watched the jewelry flew in the air forward over the coffin. Kim turned around and noticed the jewelry toward to her.

The guard watched whole scene and he yelled, "KIM POSSIBLE! DON'T CATCH THE JEWELRY!"

But it was too late, Kim Possible really did catch the jewelry. She gasped and looked at the green diamond necklace because it started to glow and it's getting brighter more. When the glow stop and they were shocked to see how the necklace reacted. In few seconds later, they felt something a large quake under their feet.

Kim wobbled and fell to the coffin and held it hard. She yelled, "AMMON! WHAT IS GOING ON! THIS EGYPT CAN'T HAVE THAT EARTHQUAKE!"

Ammon Memphis hold on the statue of Anubis and he yelled back, "EGYPT NOT HAVE QUAKE BUT THIS PYRAMID, YES! BECAUSE YOU TOUCH THE MAGIC OF THE FLAME GREEN DIAMOND NECKLACE! THAT'S WHY WE PROTECT THIS CURSE PYRAMID TO NOT TOUCH THE CURSE!"

Ron yelled, "Curse?! Kim! Drop the necklace now!" When the quake stop and they were frozen for few minutes until they heard the noises. They followed where the noises is. It was the coffin. Kim back off away from the coffin quickly. The coffin lid move itself and the lid fell off to the floor. Something hand came out of coffin and put on coffin's frame. The people were frozen while they watched its rose half out of the coffin.

They heard someone scream and they look at someone who scream and it was the Egyptain guard.

Ammon Memphis yelled, "IT'S THE CURSE! IT'S THE CURSE! THE MUMMY ALIVE! THE FIRE QUEEN OF THE DEAD IS ALIVE!" While he scream when he ran out of the pyramid quickly.

They looked back to the coffin and the mummy was standing front of Kim Possible. She started to began her fear. The mummy have long black hair and it's eye started to glow green.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**What do you think of my second Kigo fanfiction? I thought why not Shego will become the mummy. Can you give me your opinion of this first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my second Kigo fanfiction. Please enjoy my story.**

**The Fire Queen of The Dead**

Chapter 2 - Mummy Time

The mummy was standing in front of Kim Possible. And she look curious and started to see where the green diamond necklace is. The mummy found it and it was Kim's hand. The mummy put her hand out because she wanted Kim to give her necklace back.

Kim stared at the hand and almost give the jewelry back to the mummy. But she heard Drakken yelled,  
Henchman! Tackle Kim Possible and take that green diamond now!"

One of his henchmen get up and ran toward to Kim. The mummy and Kim noticed the henchman ran toward to them but Kim get her into a fighting stance. The henchman noticed there are big stone and he ran to pick up the stone and ran toward to her closer because he wanted to hit stupid teen heroine. But something grabbed his face and it was mummy did. The mummy picked him up in the air and started t growled at him. The people were shocked to see how did the mummy used super strength. The mummy looked at him and turned to Kim. The mummy started to speak.

The mummy said, "_What is your name, Princess?" _in Arabic but the problem was Kim do not know what the mummy talked about. "_Ah..You couldn't understand what I said. Hmm. Hold on."_ Kim had bad feeling about this. "_Now, I shall take your life energy in restore my youth." _The mummy brought the henchman's face to her face. He whimpered so loud because he was super afraid of the mummy.

He yelled, "HELP ME! DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

Drakken couldn't help his henchman because he was paralysis by fear. The mummy opened her mouth wide deep and its roar so loud. She started to suck that henchman's life energy into her mouth. Henchman's brown hair turn into white, his smooth skin into deep wrinkle, his buff muscle body shrink into scrawny skinny body. When the mummy finished suck his life energy and her body turn into half of human and half of mummified. She dropped old henchman down. He can't move at all and he gasped, "D-Doctor, w-what happened to me.." The mummy said, "Thank you for life energy. Now, I shall announce my name. I, Shego the daughter of Ra." She turned around to Kim Possible. "Now you can understand the language. What is your name, Princess?"

Kim stuttered, "K-Kim P-P-Possible...Kim Possible"

Shego noticed there was another henchman tried to help the old cripple henchman. She smirked, "Now, Kimmie, will you please wait for few minutes." Shego walked over to other henchman who tried to help old cripple henchman up but he noticed she was coming toward to him and he started to scurry but he was too late. She grabbed other henchman's face and started to lift up. She smirked and ready to suck his life energy. When she finished suck and the young henchman turned into old cripple henchman. She restored her full youth human.

She smirked, "Now...where am I? Oh, right!" She turned back to Kim and Shego noticed that Kim was in fear. She moved her hand to Kim's cheek but she flinched and started to caressed softly on her cheek.

Shego smirked, "Don't be afraid of me. Now, would you mind give me my necklace back to me, please?" Kim snapped herself and gave the necklace back to Shego but Kim yelped because Shego grasped her wrist to pull her to get closer to her.

Shego smirked, "Thank you for necklace-"

Kim yelled, "LET'S GO OF MY WRIST! I SAY LET"S-"

Shego growled and started to squeezed Kim's wrist. Kim cried in pain because her wrist was hurt. Shego said, "Listen, don't talk back to your queen, my love. Now I shall give you a gift." She pulled Kim to get closer to her. Shego put her necklace around Kim's neck.

Kim yelled, "What the? I can't get this necklace off! It's stuck!"

Shego grinned, "That's right, it's stuck because I put lock spell on necklace so you will not take it off forever. Do you know why?"

Kim had huge bad feeling about this and she answered no to her.

Shego grabbed Kim's chin and get closer to her face. She whispered, "Well, we are engaged now. I gave you mine necklace because I chose you as my queen. Huh?" Kim's eye went wide as dinner plate. She growled and started to kick hard to Shego. She flew across to the wall and crashed into the wall.

Kim yelled, "Ron! Run with me now!"

"OK KP!"

They ran out of the Egypt pyramid and noticed there are ladder in front of them. They looked up and it was a jet so they looked each other and nodded as agreement. They climbed up to the jet quickly as possible. The jet flew out to the Middleton.

-Back in the pyramid-

Shego groaned in pain and she came out of the hole. She rubbed her head gently because her head hurt from kicking her to the wall. She brushed some dirt and little rocks off her clothes.

Shego grinned, "Now, that was impressive that my Kimmie can kick me that hard! Man, I want her to be my mate." She started to look around to see where her Kimmie is. She growled, "WHERE IS MY WIFE!"

She looked around again and noticed the blue man and his henchman tried to escape. _Hmm...I can use that idiotic blue man and weird men. Hmmm...I will use weird men for my dinner later. I need to complete my immortal human form. _Shego snapped her finger to awaken one of her armor. One of Anubis statues opend it's eye and started to glow. It's rose up and walked over to where the group of men. Anubis used his spear to stop them from escape to the tunnel where to exit out of the pyramid.

They screamed so loud and they were afraid of that monster.

Shego walked over to the group. Dr. Drakken noticed someone coming toward to him and his henchmen. His henchmen went to hide Dr. Drakken's back because they were afraid of the mummy so much. He yelled, "PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY LIFE ENERGY AND I GOT MORE LIFE TO DO IN FUTURE!"

Shego growled and she grabbed blue idiotic's lab coat collar and get him closer to her face. She growled, "Listen up, I want you work for me and I will let you live and give you my gold. If you refuse then YOU WILL DIE!...Then what is your choice?"

He yelled, "I WILL WORK FOR YOU! I WILL WORK FOR YOU!"

Shego used her evil smirk wide and she dropped him on the floor that hard. She said, "Now, I want you tell me all about Kim Possible..MWAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my second Kigo fanfiction. Please enjoy my story.**

**The Fire Queen of The Dead**

Chapter 3 - Mystery Time

Back to the private jet, Kim were struggle to take that necklace off, but she couldn't. She growled, "I can't believe that stupid necklace won't let go of my neck. It's seem to stuck there." Ron looked worried and started wondering how to help his best friend. Something came up in his mind and started to grin widely. Ron said, "Hey, KP! Why don't you asked Wade to see if he can take the necklace off or he will help you find the undo the curse necklace."

Kim smiled, "Ron! You are right! Thanks, pal! I owe you so let me tell you. When we get back to Middleton, we will go to Bueno Nacho and I will buy you two naco. Is that ok with you?"

Ron grinned, "Heck yes! I would love that! Go Bueno Nacho! Mmmhmmm... yumm!" Rufus came out of Ron's pant pocket and climbed up to his shoulder. Rufus chattered, "Naco! Mhmmm!" in excitement.

Kim smiled and she took her Kimmunicator out of her pocket. She called Wade on her Kimmunicator. She noticed Wade was drinking his soda while he was watching his anime on the screen. Kim arched her eyebrow and said, "Hey Wade, are you watching anime?"

Wade smiled, "Yeah, I'm watching Kill La Kill! It's so funny and I think you should watch that!"

Kim smiled, "Well, No thank you. But I need your help. You see this necklace around my neck. This is-"

Wade said, "Curse, right?"

She was shocked, "Yeah, but how do you know-"

Wade interrupted, "Do you remembered the Anubis wrestler who wear Anubis cursed necklace?"

She shooked her head, "Oh, yeah. I do remember that one. Can you help me?"

He said, "Ok, I will scan your necklace." He pressed his keyboard and the Kimmunicator let the beam scan on the necklace. When the scan is finished. Wade said, "It would take in few minutes so I will let you know." He pressed the keyboard to turn the Kimmunicator off. Kim put it away in her pocket.

She leaned down on the seat and looked up to the ceiling and in her thought, _why did the Fire Queen of the Dead want me so badly._ She was about to taking a nap. She heard the speaker from the Captain and he said that we would be arrived in Middleton in two hours.

-Back in Egypt-

Shego walked out of the pyramid. She grinned, "Dr. Drakken, before you told me all Kim Possible and do you know where is her home is?" She looked over her shoulder and Dr. Drakken looked he was in super fear of her.

Dr. Drakken shrugged, "I don't know where she live but I know she go to Middleton High School."

Shego said, "School?...hmmm. Then you shall take me to her school."

He looked at his time and he frowned, "Well, we will go to school tomorrow."

She turned around and grabbed his collar to get closer to her. She growled, "Why? Care to explain to me why we can't go to her school?"

Dr. Drakken stuttered, "W-well, h-h-her school time is finished and her s-school start tomorrow morning."

Shego dropped him on the floor and kept staring at him. She said, "Then, you shall get me clothes because I do not want my beloved Kimmie to see me in this disgusting wraps. So, Let's go to..um. Hold on. I need to observe the person's mind." She walked over to his henchmen. They started to afraid of her to walked over to them. She grabbed one of his henchmen and started to suck his life force. The young henchman turned into cripple old henchman. She dropped him hard and she smiled, "Thanks for your life force with your mind. Now, we shall go to shopping that have place with clothes. Dr. Drakken, you shall buy me a clothes no matter how much it costs. Do you understand?"

He nodded, "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" in fear.

Shego said, "Where is our ride?"

He took his remote out of his blue lab coat's pocket and pressed it. The hover jet turned invisible to visible and it was in the air. The hover jet lowered down to the ground. They get in the hover jet and it flew right out of the Egypt.

She asked, "So...where are we going?"

Dr. Drakken asked one of his henchmen to take the control for driving the hover jet. He turned around to Shego and he answered, "Well, we are going to inhabit island where my lair is. I already called my henchmen to set up your new room in my lair. It's was bigger room than my room."

Shego smirked, "Good! When we get in your liar then I want you get me the food for my dinner. I haven't eat the food for many years." She looked out of the hover jet's window to see the sky with her smirk smile. _I cannot wait to see my beloved wife tomorrow._

-In Bueno Nacho-

Kim brought her small taco salad for herself, two large naco for Ron and one large nacho for Rufus. They sat down in the booth. Ron started to get drool because he loved his naco so much. Rufus climbed up to the table and was excited to see his nacho. He rubbed his paw and jumped into nacho. They were digging in their lunch that fast. Kim started to feel gross and queasy by watching them to eat their sloppy foods.

Kim heard the beeping in her pant pocket and it was her Kimmunicator again. She took it out quickly because she was hoping Wade will give her good news instead of bad news. The screen pop on and she noticed Wade look very nervous.

She said, "What's wrong, Wade? Please tell me if you have good news, not bad news?" in nervous.

Wade paused for few seconds and he took a deep breathe and let it out. He said, "Well, technically, I don't think you do not want to hear bad news and small good news...heh."

She was staring at Wade. She closed her eyes. Kim took a deep breathe and let it out softly. She said, "Then, tell me what is bad news...please."

He said, "If you insist want to hear that. Then I will tell you...The bad news is you can't take it off because it was permanently stuck forever because you are really married to mummy. I looked it up and it's said, 'Whoever shall be chosen to be wear the necklace for the wed to the great daughter of Ra, if someone who wished not to wed then he or she will be killed.' Kim...are you ok?"

Kim started to feel pale because she was in super scared but all she wanted to get rid of cursed necklace. She said nothing but stood there like a statue. Ron kept staring at Kim and started to grab her Kimmunicator.

Ron arch his eyebrow and wiped his few sloppy food off his face with his napkin. He said, "Hey Wade, tell me, is there a chance of a good news."

Wade was pondering in his thinking mind. He went back to research more in his computer quickly as soon as possible. He smiled a little bit. He looked back to Ron and he said, "Well There **is **a chance of good news."

Ron grinned and leaned over the table to shook Kim hard to snap her mind out.

Kim snapped out and shook her head to clear her mind. Kim and Ron looked at her Kimmunicator. Wade said, "Well, if you don't want to die then you have to find someone who was better match for daugther of Ra than you...what do you think, Kim?"

Kim felt little calm around her and she questioned, "So I have to find a someone better than me, right?"

He replied, "Yes."

She sighed, "That's will take long forever to find someone...Thanks Wade."

Wade grinned, "No problem Kim. And good luck!" The screen went off.

She looked at her Kimmunicator and looked back to Ron. She smiled, "Ron, we have a lot of to do tomorrow. So, let's us go home and sleep because we have school tomorrow, right?"

Ron used his goofy smile at Kim and he smiled, "OK, KP! Let's go!" Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder and chatted agreed with them. They got up and left the Bueno Nacho. Kim looked up to the night sky and she whispered, "Let's hope there is no disaster tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my second Kigo fanfiction. Please enjoy my story.**

**The Fire Queen of The Dead**

Chapter 4-Surprise Time

Kim heard her alarm clock went on and she reached to press to turn it off. She opened her eye and get out of her bed. She started to stretch her muscle and went to get ready for her school. After, she finished getting ready and she came down stair to the the kitchen. She noticed she walked over to her.

Mrs. Possible said, "So, how was the mission last night?"

She answered, "It's no big and it just Drakken after all."

Her mother nodded, " I see. May I say something. Where did you get that pretty necklace?"

Kim kept froze for a while because she forgot about the necklace. And She lied, "Well, the guard thanks me a lot for saving the pyramid and gave me this necklace for token of thank you."

Mother smiled, "How nice of him to give you a gift. But it does looks so expensive necklace."

She used her awkward chuckle and she lied, "Well, This is not expensive but it does look like expensive. He said that he got from the gift shop for $5." She looked at her watch. She was about to leave the house and said, "Well, I gotta go because I do not want to be late for the school." She grabbed her school bag and kissed her mother's cheek. She went to the living room and noticed her father is sitting in his armchair while reading his newspaper. She went over to her father and kissed his cheek. Kim ran back to the front door and yelled, "Bye guys!" She get in car and drove it to her school. She went to the parking lot to park her car. She ran to her school in hurry. She saw Ron was standing by her locker.

Kim asked, "What are you doing here, Ron?"

Ron smiled, "Well, I thought if you found a way to get rid of necklace...WAIT! What about Bonnie? She is perfect for that!"

She pondered in her thought and she started to have a bad feeling in her gut. She looked around her quickly. She turned into pale because she felt something coming to her.

Her best friend said, "Are you ok, KP?"

She said, "I'm fine. So let's go."

The invisible of eye of Horus followed to Kim wherever she goes to because Daughter of Ra sent it to watch over her bride. That's explained why Kim felt something toward her but she can't see it.

-Back in the Drakken's liar-

Shego is sitting in her throne and hold the Eye of Horus amulet. And it showed the picture of Kim. She grinned because she couldn't wait to see her soon.

Drakken arrived and he said, "The hover jet is ready. So...we are going to Middleton High School?"

The green flame ball toward to Drakken quickly and he dodge it out of his fear. He turned around and saw Shego look angry. She get up from her throne and walked out to the hover jet.

Shego yelled, "DRAKKEN! WHY ARE STANDING THERE! LET'S GO!" He ran back to the hover jet. They left the liar and heading to where Kimmie's school.

-Arrived at Middleton High School-

The Daughter of Ra jump out of the hover jet. She took her Eye of Horus amulet out to see where is Kimmie is. She was in the cafeteria. Shego grinned and walked into the school. Dr. Drakken followed her to where she was going. When they arrived at the cafeteria. Shego grinned a lot because she couldn't wait to see her.

-During Lunch Time-

Kim was eating her lunch and chatting with her two friends at the table. Monique noticed there was someone was standing behind Kim. Ron's skin became pale and unable to say anything.

Monique said, "GF? Who is that person behind at you?" pointed at the person behind Kim's back.

Kim said, "Huh?" She noticed Ron looked afraid and she became afraid because she did not want to know who is behind her. She turned around quick and saw Shego was standing close.

She said, "H-how did you find me?!"

Shego shrugged, "Thanks to Drakken but finding you is so easy...so you learned education in this school?" While she looked around the school with her curiosity. Kim get out of her seat quick and get ready with her fighting stance.

Kim questioned, "Daughter of Ra-"

Shego interrupted, "Call me Shego because you are my fiancee."

Kim frustrated, "Ugh...Shego. I have question for you? If I don't wed you then you will kill me, right? T-there is someone I know who is better than you!"

Shego said, "...you're wrong. I don't kill but I like to force you hard to accept my wed no matter what. And who is the person know better than you?"

Kim said, "Well, I know that person who are complete match you. Her name is Bonnie Rockwaller, she is kinda do act like queen of this school. Right Ron?" She looked at him with her fake smile.

Ron yelled, "YES! She is do act like a mean queen and always do order us do whatever she wants!"

"Who said I am mean queen? Hmm?"

Ron turned around to see Bonnie was behind his back. Bonnie looked up to that strange person behind Kim's back.

Bonnie sneered, "Who is that ugly green woman? Care to tell me, Kim?" She put her hand on hip and act like almighty queen of cheerleader. Kim groaned and smacked her face with her hand. "This is Daughter of Ra, namely, Shego. Shego, this is Bonnie Rockwaller and she is co-captain of the Middleton Cheerleader."

Bonnie corrected, "Captain of Middleton Cheerleader is correct."

Kim turned to Bonnie and corrected, "No. I am Captain and you are Co-Captain. That's it." Kim hated Bonnie's gut so much because she is such stuck-up bitch of the whole world in her high school. She always treated the people badly.

Shego said, "Hmmm. That is Bonnie? Kimmie, you think that peasant is match to me? So, why-"

Bonnie yelled, "EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PEASANT!"

Shego turned to Bonnie and said, "YOU are peasant and please respect to my future Queen because I do not like the way you speak ill of her."

Bonnie laughed, "Kim? Your queen?! Hahahaha! Oh Kim! You are dyke! Oh this is super gold! I cannot want to tell everyone! Hahaha!"

Shego was already standing close to Bonnie and gave hard angry glare at her.

Bonnie stopped laughing and became fear because she felt something is not right in her gut and looked at Shego's eyes."

Shego grinned, "Well, well then I shall give you punishment to you now."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry for long haitus. I was having hard time with my life and with my family. Since I'm Lesbian and I love wear men formal clothes and my family did not accepted what I am wearing. I moved to New York to start my new life in my apartment. Please don't judge my writing. I having english writing due to my ADHD. Please enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
